


Murasakibara + Mother: Comfort

by GlitteringBlood



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Kuroko no Basket - Freeform, Murasakibara Atsushi - Freeform, Other, murasakbara family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteringBlood/pseuds/GlitteringBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi is a mama's boy but when he refuses to eat and comes down ill, he has his mother to thank for being with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murasakibara + Mother: Comfort

When Atsushi stops eating at school for a day, Himuro sees nothing wrong but is a bit taken back at the sudden change of pace. It wasn’t like he _completely_ stopped eating after all. He still ate his lunch and campus breakfast but opts out on taking the few snacks that Himuro offers him. Which in turns, scares the crap out of his teammates. They ask him with worried (and frightened) expressions on what may be wrong, but the constant asking turns into annoyance and they leave him alone when the fine lines underneath his eyes grow dark and eyebrows furrow. He eventually calms down but everyone, especially Himuro, notices how afterwards, Atsushi plainly refuses any and all types of food. He tries to eat at lunch but eats barely a little before paying his attention elsewhere.

He doesn’t touch his snacks, breakfast or lunch and Himuro can’t help but notice something is terribly wrong. Especially when he has a sickly air around him. When Atsushi comes home, he’s greeted to an empty house besides the presence of his mother who greets him while in the kitchen. Atsushi stumbles upstairs and sits on the side of the bed before he ends up rushing to the bathroom toilet.

“ _Atsushi?”_

Hearing the commotion, his mother rushes upstairs to see a sick giant clutching his stomach painfully. Groans filling the air as he throws up again. Atsushi typically had an iron stomach (as with all her children) but when she feels the top of his head, he isn’t only suffering from a stomach ache but a high fever. She takes him to the hospital only to be told it’s due to food poisoning and mix of the minor flu. (She doesn’t ask her son about the food poisoning part, but has a wild guess that he sneaked and ate that forgotten pizza from two weeks ago so his older siblings won’t get to it. Serves him right)

After getting done scolding her son about being greedy she tends to him calmly. Setting the temperature to cool so he can get comfortable from his fever, and tending to him while he lays in bed. Calling off work to do so. She had never seen her son so sick. Throwing up, clutching his stomach in pain and feeling so weak. He tosses and turns at night and calls out to her with a painful and weak “ _Mommy.”_ that she isn’t use to hearing since his baby days as it only fuels her maternal instinct. He refuses to eat or drink, and when she tries to coerce him he shakes his head violently and whines a “no.” to whatever she offers. Indicating how sick he must be to outright refuse something such as food. It takes her threatening him having to go to the doctor with needles and shots that he finally obliges reluctantly.

She’s exhausted and tired by the time the clock strikes midnight for the second day and collapses onto her bed relieved. Only for her name to be called again. She groans and asks her sickly son what the matter is and is asked for a cup of water. She fulfills his request but when she tries to walk away, she feels a thick hand grab her by her night gown. 

“ _Don’t leave.”_

It’s muffled by the amount of blankets on top of him but she’s relieved to hear the hoarseness in his voice is disappearing albeit slowly. Feeling weak to his request, she adheres and tucks herself onto his bed next to him. It’s small for her growing boy to begin with and she is only a half an inch close to falling off the edge but the discomfort all fades when he cuddles up next to her chest. She raises an eyebrow but as he falls asleep she can’t help but remember all the times he has done this when he fell sick. The sound of her heart beating shouldn’t be a stranger to him at all. After all, she had to carry him for nine months. It’s soothing the way it thumps in a one two fashion. Atsushi’s breathing is slowed, body calm and he’s fallen asleep between her breast.

It’s not long before she does the same but when morning hits, she awakens to the sound of giant children running around messing with an angry Atsushi who wants the pictures of him and their sleeping mother to be deleted. She’s half asleep but she’s happy to know it’s going to be a long time before her baby boy lets go of his mother.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have very painful periods during the first day of my periods. Thankfully, their nice enough to let me know when their about to hit so I can prepare. I need a sick Atsushi to make me feel better and I headcanon that Atsushi's sister probably has painful cycles as well. Look at me. Putting my problems on fictional characters.


End file.
